The Perks of being a Siren Wolf
by LovingMeLovingYou
Summary: Hermione might have been muggleborn. But even muggles have secrets. Unfortunetly for her, her secret is furry and seems to be attracting mates, at the coming of her age. Poor Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating my stories but this year is just hectic. I'm a junior and i really need to work hard this year BUT I'M BACK!**

Running through the forest, a growling could be heard. It came from everywhere. She jumped across a fallen tree, looking back and seeing amber eyes of a grey black wolf focused on her, following. She sped up. Breathing harder, her robes blowing behind her.

Her legs gave up as she dove behind a stone, back pressing on its hard cool surface. Her hand unsteady as she got out her daggers. The growling seemed to get louder, he smelt her. She needed to get out of their before he found her.

_Mate. I smell you. Come. Come to me. _

His voice rang clear in her mind as she shivered. She could smell him now, he was that close. Even though her inheritance hasn't come in fully, at least not until the blood moon, there was still some perks of being a SirenWolf.

She shot out of her hiding place. Running, she could hear his howl.

The chase was on again.

_Stop il mio Lupo. You're scaring me. I'm not ready. I don't even know your human. _She begged. She slowed down her running and turned around, to be greeted by the amber eyes of the wolf. He pushed her down the ground, climbing on top of her. Her dagger snatched from her hand and thrown across the forest floor by his muzzle.

_I need you Mate. _He said, nuzzling her neck.

She pushed at him to get off of her. He didn't budge and instead pressed more on her. She felt her claws retract and her eyes go gold.

She gasped as she woke with a start. She'd dreamt of him again.

**Just a idea. :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue the story! :D And to Just Above Your Average Malfoy : Yes this is a Dramione story **** I think they're perfect for each other. :P **

**Disclaimer: (This one has one since the last chapter doesn't mentioned any names) I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Hedwig wouldn't have died and I would be married to Draco by now. :l**

**ANY WAYS! ON TO THE STORY!**

Hermione bolted up from her bed, beads of sweat trickling down her head. She took deep breathes to calm down. She looked out the window to see the sun setting. The hunt would be on soon. She pushed herself of her black bed sheets and went into the toilet to get ready. After taking a shower, she changed into a white dress and combed out her hair. This was her monthly ritual since she turned 14.

Whenever she got home from Hogwarts and stopped taking her wolfsbane potion, her wolf would be anxious to get out and she'd be on edge until the full moon came.

On her first full moon, her father, the alpha of her pack and the rest of her pack watched as she changed into a snow white wolf. The Siren Wolf.

Siren Wolves are extremely rare. They are what their names are. They are Sirens and Werewolves. Siren Wolves are usually sought after as mates of others alpha's sons, alpha's who bore daughters that were Siren's immediately moved up ranks in the werewolf world.

Siren mates bore the strongest of offspring, their broods usually taking over other packs. Currently, in England, out of the 40 packs, only 2 have a Siren Wolf. She was one out of the two. Siren wolves were beautiful, strong and they could control when they changed besides the full moon which is uncontrollable, but only after they come of age. The blood moon or their first heat season would signal that their powers would start showing. Most alphas would send their daughters to the mountains with other females to help her whiles he and his sons would keep order with the male wolves that pick up on her scent. Siren Wolves had monthly heat while normal wolves had yearly heat due to their fertility.

In the olden days, Siren Wolves were common and most packs had at least 3. On the night of the moon, they would charm men to their packs nest, making the feasting less dangerous or they would be sent other packs to try and charm their heirs before assassinating them. A few hundred years ago, they were hunted down to the point of near extinction. It was lucky that Siren Wolves are not related by blood. Only by destiny. It was not a gift that could be inherited.

Tonight was her coming of age. The blood moon. The day before she goes into heat and started looking for a mate. She would go on the hunt and feast tonight and leave for Hogwarts tommorow. Her father said that he thought it was safer in Hogwarts then in the muggle world with 4 packs near their area.

* * *

><p>HERMIONE'S POV<p>

"Mia! Hurry or we'll be changing into ferocious beasts in front of the neighbors!" Justin, her older brother, called from outside her room.

"Coming!" she said, taking a last look at herself before running out the door.

As they reached the clearing, the red moon was coming to its peak. 23 werewolves already there. Younglings, 4 to 13 year olds come to watch their parents and learn. Whiles newborns to 3 year old stayed with the elders of the clan. They pack was in full party with teenagers dancing around the fires, the younger ones sat near their grandparents, listening intently on our old tales of how we came to be.

I smiled as a 6 year old ran up to me, " Mia! Mia! Look at what I found!" she said holding up a round stone, white as the moon.

"Looks like you've found a moonstone Katy. Good Job! You better go give them to your Opa though. Let him bless it with the spirit of the wolves. It will protect you." I grinned. (**PS. Opa is like a spiritual person in a family, a father or a grandfather. Old wolves usually stop changing into wolves because they're too old, leading to them aging. Usually these wolves are around 100 years old. ) ** Her eyes opened in excitement before running of to find her Opa. I smiled as she ran. Kids looked up to their older siblings and elders alot.

My father jumped onto the high rock over looking all of them and my family followed. Silenced, the rest bent their heads to their right, exposing their necks in a sign of respect to the alpha and his kin. My father's eyes turned a blood red as he let out a howl, the full moon setting at its peak, signaling the start of the hunt. Everyone howled in response, eyes closed, face titled up to the blood red moon.

I let her go. Let her take control. I could feel my claws retract, my eyes gold as the night turned bright as day. Then I sprinted of into a run. Ahead of the others, my father let me go, on my first independent hunt. I would be doing this for the next few months at Hogwarts. I'd better get use to it. The forest floor smelt of moss and grass. I jumped over logs, running my heart out, not even focusing on something to hunt. I felt different. Like I could do anything. I let out a howl. I was different kind, different from how I used to howl. My heart was pounding in my ears. Everything was just so bright. I let out another howl. Then blacked out.

Suddenly, I felt 'her' going into the back of my mind again, like she was calming down or going back to sleep after a long night. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight shining right in it. I turned my head, looking around. I was somewhere in the forest with blood on my lips, she must have took full control when I blacked out and killed a animal.

Getting up slowly, I struggled to gain balance. I felt different, as if I wasn't even in my own body. I sniffed the air, trying to find my way back to meeting place. I found the scent and started following it.

Soon enough, I came through the forest, into the clearing to see my worried mother pacing as my father sat on a rock, the rest of the pack watching. I emerged from the woods and mother rushed over to me, slipping my dress on before hugging me tightly. She wiped the blood of my face before pulling a jacket over me. It was my first day of heat and it wasn't smart to let my scent travel. Since it was early in the season it wasn't that strong yet.

My father embraced me in hug. "I'm so proud of you 'Mione." He whispered. Smiling at me. Justin smiled proudly as well. The pack congratulated me as they all dispersed. The teenage wolves were ushered out as most didn't want to go, complaining of smelling something sweet.

Well, I got last night over and done with. Now Hogwarts. Boy, this is gonna be great.


End file.
